I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!
by rObErTpAtTiNsOnIsHoT1989
Summary: A wacky adventure of true love, confessions, and misunderstandings and mischievous friends. AU Tama/Haru
1. Chapter 1

** I DON'T OURAN HIGH ACADEMY HOST CLUB. BISCO Hatori. **

* * *

**Chapter 1. THE END OF MY DEPRESSION!**

**It's been seven years since the dissolution of the host club, seven years since I kast saw Tamaki and seven years since I realised I had fallen in love with Tamaki. Sure I had made good friends in the host club, they aIl mean something to me. Kyoya-sempai, a.k.a. the shadow king, his family the Ootoro's who mainly specializes in financing medical expeditures, knows everything about anyone. Hunni-sempai, he looks like a little kid, but he is a couple years older than me, he loves sweets and cute stuff plus his cousin Mori-sempai was in the host club too. Mori-sempai, is Hunni's cousin and protector, he is silent amd very stoic, he's like a protective brother to me. Hikaru and Kaoru, the Hitachiin twins,are very mischievous but are very loyal to their friends and to each other and we were best friends. Tamaki Suoh, he was the creator and boss of the host club, he was a total idiot but I love him anyways. The last time I saw the boys and Tamaki was at the Ouran Fair where Clair made Tamaki leave Japan and go to France with her plus had the host club disbanded. After the whole school found out my true gender, I was transferred into another first year class. I can still see the day he was ready rassed at being last to find out I was a girl.**

** "Haruhi," called my friend Trini, "are you ready to head back to Tokyo for the holidays?" Since my graduation from Ouran High Academy, I moved to America to attentd Harvard Law School. I'm certified in divorce and business cases. I'm happy at where I'am right now even though I'm not very satisfied. " Yes Trini, I'm all packed and ready to fly back to Japan," I said to Trini. We grabbed our suitcases and drove to her parents private jet and headed to Tokyo, Japan.**

**The jet was about to land at Tokyo International Airport, after a few days in the air. Once we landed at the airport, we headed to the baggage claim and went our seperate ways for the holiday. "Hey taxi," some guy with a familar voice and I shout at the same time. I turned at the sound of the guy's voice and gasped. "Tamaki," I questioned out loud. "Well hell there, princess Haruhi," Tamaki said with a smirk. Then everything went black.**

* * *

To be continued...

I might do Tamaki's p.o.v.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Ouran High Academy Host Club Bisco Hatori does! Please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. COMING BACK TO TOKYO! (Tamaki'smirkV)**

** I can't believe it jas been eight years since I left Tokyo and Ouran High Academy. How did I let myself be forced into a marriage that I didn't even want. My grandmother, who I know now planned my arranged marriage, despised my Host Club friends and hated anything common including my beloved Haruhi. After moving to Paris, I was to ashamed to call Kyoya and the others to see how they were taking the dissolution of the Host Club. My intuition tells me they hate my idiotic decision.**

**My family's jet landed very safely at Tokyo International Airport. I'm so glad to ve back in Tokyo and far away from that damn St. Clair person. I can't believe I stayed married to that conniving, lying, and manipulative bitch for as long as I did. As I was heading to the baggage claim, I slipped on the freshly mopped floor and crashed into a nearby trash can. _' Luckily no one I knew or had known hadn't seen my embarassing moment,' _I thought to myself.**

**After I gathered my luggage, I made my way outside. There are alot of people at the airport today. Debating on whether I should call the family car to pick me up or use one of those many commoner transportation systems. I decided to take what the commoners call a 'taxi' home. "Hey taxi," a very familiar feminine voice and I said at tje same time. She turned around at the sound of my voice and gasped while I tried to collect my thoughts about Haruhi standing before me. _' Wow, she is even more beautiful and very curvascious, then when I first met her. She looks stunning with her long brunette hair,' _I thought. "Tamaki," Haruhi questioned out loud. " Well, hello there princess Haruhi," I said with a smirk. Then she did something I unexpected her to do, she fainted. "Haruhi," I called out to her.**

* * *

To be continued...

Whats comedy without some drama

haruhi p.o.v next...

Im going to put a poll up on my profile asking what do u want to happen to St. Clair that made Tamaki ultimately move back to Tokyo.


End file.
